


Reign

by TolkienGirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is her land, her realm, her winter. (The White Witch comes upon Edmund).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reign

This is all she needs—the sharp kisses of snowflakes on her cheeks ( _whiter than they are_ ), the soft, rough whir of the sleigh-runners slicing through new ice—

And it is enough. Enough to feel the weight of her crown, to lock her fingers around the scepter that is hers ( _always hers_ ).

This. This is her land, her realm, her winter.

Her smile curls up, coiled like a snake ( _the only red in this white world_ ), because it is good, good to be queen.

Then through the stormy swirl she sees the small figure, shivering and searching—a _boy_ , a human boy—

" _Stop!"_

The word tears itself from her lips, unbidden, almost unhinged—

This is no longer enough.


End file.
